A veces los cambios son buenos
by Gemiralza
Summary: Hola. Este fic participa en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black" en Desafíos 2.0 Lista de objetos mágicos. Es mi primer fic, soy nueva en esta página y espero que les guste la historia que pongo a su criterio. Amaré sus opiniones... Besos
1. Chapter 1

**LOS CAMBIOS A VECES SON BUENOS**

 **Disclaimer:** Hola chicas, soy nueva en esta página. Este es mi primer fic y me arriesgué con un lemon, espero que les guste, pero independientemente me gustaría que me dieran su opinión.

Este fic participa en Desafíos 2.0 de la lista número 4: LISTA DE OBJETOS MÁGICOS del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Los números seleccionados son:

Mapa del Merodeador

Reloj de los Weasley

Guardapelo de Slytherin

 **Capítulo 1**

 **MAPA DEL MERODEADOR**

Tenía entre mis manos ese pedazo de pergamino que a simple vista parecía insignificante, pero que hace escasos días le había salvado la vida a mi novia. Mi mente me transportó hasta ese día.

Había sido en la última lucha que habíamos tenido, nos enfrentamos a un grupo de mortífagos excepcionalmente diestros en duelos, lo que hacía que aquella información que habíamos recibido de que ellos custodiaban uno de los horrorcruxes tomara cada vez más fuerza. Ya habíamos perdido a dos de los nuestro y se había transportado a un grupo de heridos a San Mungo, sin duda la lucha era encarnizada.

Hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían, y mientras un grupo de avanzada intentaba ir librando espacio hacia el interior de la edificación, nosotros estábamos intentando equiparar las cosas desde fuera. Hermione estaba en el grupo del interior y eso me tenía el alma en un hilo, pero sabía que ella como jefa del escuadrón de operaciones especiales debía dirigir esta misión para garantizar su éxito.

Después de no sé cuantos minutos logramos estabilizar las cosas y decidimos enviar un grupo de refuerzo para los que estaban adentro, desde luego yo fui entre ellos, era muy hábil con la varita y estaba seguro que si los mortífagos de fuera mostraron la habilidad duelística que mostraron, los de dentro serían mucho mejores y más letales. Y así fue, conforme íbamos avanzando encontramos a otro de los nuestros que había sido víctima de la maldición asesina y a más de la mitad del escuadrón en condiciones deplorables. Mi desesperación empezó a ascender exponencialmente, necesitaba saber dónde y cómo estaba Hermione; pero ninguno de los magos heridos estaba en condiciones de darme información. Decidí que los heridos fueran llevados a San Mungo como el grupo anterior. Tres compañeros se encargarían de llevar a los heridos y el resto nos movilizamos a prisa hacia el centro de la casa, sabíamos que los demás estaban en serios apuros.

No nos equivocamos, para cuando les dimos alcance estaban luchando en gran desventaja, eran apenas 7 magos contra cerca de tres decenas de mortífagos altamente preparados, hicimos nuestra entrada con una ristra de conjuros cada uno, porque tendríamos el factor sorpresa solo una vez y había que aprovecharlo, luego de eso ya veríamos como se resolvían las cosas. Pese a que estaba lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, lo hacía de forma autómata; pocos instantes me bastaron para darme cuenta de que Hermione no estaba entre los combatientes de este sector y eso estaba poniéndome frenético; porque si mis cálculos no fallaban Hermione estaría acompañada solo de otros tres Aurores, y era imposible que fueran suficientes, así que decidí ir a buscarla en cuanto ví que los chicos estaban empezando a controlar la situación. La única información que obtuve fue que habían avanzado por un pasillo a la izquierda, así que me adentré sin titubear, pero luego de casi media hora de buscar como loco por pasillos y puertas, estaba francamente alarmado, sentía cada latido de mi corazón en las sienes; producto del esfuerzo, pero eso era lo de menos, Hermione era la razón de mi existir y sin ella no tendría un asidero en esta vida. Tenía que encontrarla y pronto.

Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos más hasta que me encontré con Potter quien también estaba buscando a Hermione y a los otros chicos, que no resultaron ser menos que los gemelos Weasley y Luna Lovegood, sabía que todos eran excelentes duelistas pero eso no me devolvía nada de calma.

Gracias a los refuerzos que Harry había solicitado los mortífagos habían sido controlados. Ahora nuestros esfuerzos estaban centrados en encontrar a los chicos.

En uno de esos escasos momentos de brillantez que el chico de la cicatriz tenía, recordó algo y sacó un pergamino viejo: lo tocó con su varita diciendo unas palabras que no recuerdo y aunque suene raro fue mágico ver como aparecían los planos de esa casa, pero lo más increíble fue ver pequeñas motitas móviles con nombres, que al fijarse bien eran los nuestros. Brevemente me explicó lo que era el artilugio algo así como Mapa del Merodeador, pero no presté mucha más atención a la explicación porque pude darme cuenta de que el nombre de Hermione también aparecía junto con el de los chicos, y aparentemente estaban a nuestras espaldas, pero eso era imposible, porque estábamos en el extremo sur de la casa al final de un pasillo sin salida, no había ninguna habitación cerca. Y cuando creí que ese tonto papel estaba defectuoso Potter me dijo que nunca fallaba que si decía que estaban ahí, debíamos buscarlos. Luego de un par de conjuros lo descubrimos: estaban en un nivel subterráneo cuya entrada estaba a nuestra espalda en un viejo tapiz; ahora que lo recuerdo la persona del cuadro tenía un colgante igual al horrorcrux que encontramos.

Entramos en el momento exacto en el que Hermione era golpeada en la espalda por un rayo marrón oscuro que nunca había visto. Juro que vi todo en rojo y me lancé por el maldito infeliz que se había atrevido a tocar a mi novia, los demás también intervinieron y no sé si fue la adrenalina del momento o qué, pero controlamos la situación en tiempo récord. Los gemelos y Luna estaban malheridos y Hermione había lanzado un hechizo protector sobre ellos, los mortífagos habían aprovechado para atacarla desde todos los flancos. Después de unos minutos de pelea, me acerqué al cuerpo exánime de Hermione, tenía una palidez escalofriante y estaba fría como un cadáver, pero tenía pulso, hice un esfuerzo colosal para calmar mis temblores y constatar este hecho.

\- Hay que llevarlos a San Mungo ¡ya! – dijo Potter con severidad - ¡Thomas, Finnegan encárguense de los mortífagos! ¡Ron aparécete con Hermione!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo la llevaré! – fulminé a Potter con la mirada.

\- Estás demasiado alterado Draco – miró a Ronald, dándole a entender que se movilizara y pese a que no me gustaba él tenía razón: yo estaba demasiado alterado – Nos vemos en San Mungo – dijo mientras se desaparecía con la rubia.

Unos segundos después yo también aparecí en el hospital, corrí hasta donde ví que estaba Potter.

Estaba volviéndome loco de la desesperación, no salía ninguno de los medimagos para decirme cómo estaba mi novia, ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas y seguíamos sin noticias. Lo único que retumbaba en mi mente eran las palabras del anciano medimago que nos recibió; uno de los mejores por lo que dijo Kingsley: Nunca había visto cosa semejante. Y a renglón seguido mientras un montón de brazos maniobraban al mismo tiempo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, el anciano nos interrogaba sobre la maldición con la que había sido golpeada.

No fue mucha la información que pudimos darle al medimago porque ni siquiera yo que sabía mucho más que ellos en artes oscuras tenía una idea de que maldición habían utilizado en Hermione.

Afortunadamente los demás ya estaban bien, adoloridos pero bien, la única que seguía inconsciente era mi castaña.

Fueron dos semanas terribles en las que habían intentado de todo con Hermione para despertarla, su cuerpo aparentemente estaba bien, pero había algo que le impedía volver a la conciencia. Cada día estuve junto a ella, tomando su mano, leyéndole, recordándole cuanto la amaba. Y la otra persona que jamás se separó de mi chica, fue Molly Weasley, cuando le decían que fuera a descansar respondía tranquilamente: El día que sean padres entenderán que mientras un hijo no esté bien un padre tampoco lo estará. Y aunque Hermione no lleve mi sangre, es tan hija mía como cualquiera de mis pelirrojos.

Ya nadie le insistía en que abandonara el hospital, su lógica materna era demasiado aplastante.

Quería y admiraba a esa mujer a partes iguales; su capacidad de amar era envidiable, gracias a ella me hice de una verdadera familia. Pasé a formar parte de una de las familias más pintorescas del mundo mágico: los Weasley, sí, aquellos a los que un día desprecié, pues resulta que fueron quienes me abrieron las puertas de su hogar, aun cuando casi nadie confiaba en mí, Molly que tiene el corazón más grande que yo jamás he conocido, en cuanto nos aparecimos en la Madriguera, su hogar, me recibió con un abrazo como ninguno que yo hubiese recibido en mi vida y me dijo

\- Sé que es difícil, hijo. Pero estás haciendo lo correcto. Nosotros te apoyaremos. Bienvenido a esta familia, Draco.

Nunca olvidaré esas palabras, porque fueron las frases que me devolvieron la esperanza, después de que todos cuestionaran mis motivos, de que creyeran que era un espía, y un sinfín de cosas, no que no fueran justificadas, pero aun así era una situación por decir poco incómoda. Molly fue la única que me creyó a la primera, la que no cuestionó mis motivos, era refrescante sentirse aceptado y es más, querido, por esa mujer que a su paso dejaba una estela de amor maternal casi palpable.

Y así ambos nos apoyábamos y nos dábamos esperanza, Molly sabía que Hermione era el amor de mi vida, y yo sabía que mi novia era una hija para ella.

Después de dos semanas y dos días por fin mi castaña abrió los ojos, fue algo mágico para mí, sentí como el alma me era devuelta. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue sujetar sus manos y decirle:

\- Has dormido mucho, princesa.

Y si bien mi voz no me había traicionado, las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas delataban mi emoción.

\- Lo sé amor, pero ya desperté – dijo con un poco de dificultad.

Cuando Molly entró y la vio despierta la abrazó entre llantos, sollozos y regaños. Pero sobre todo alegría. Cuando el médico la revisó dijo que todo estaba aparentemente bien, le hicieron unos análisis y determinaron que le darían el alta al siguiente día. Y pese a que no nos hizo ninguna gracia, sabíamos que era por su bien. Claro, tendría un reposo de un mes. ¡Vaya carácter que maneja mi novia! El doctor casi se hace en sus pantalones cuando la vio furiosa, y claro yo me sacrifiqué para convencerla, no fue sencillo pero después de unas cuantas amenazas de su parte, entendió que era lo mejor.

\- Draco, ¿que pasó con el horrorcrux? – me preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras yo jugaba con unos mechones de su cabello.

\- Lo llevaron con Severus para destruirlo, amor – dije dándole un suave beso en su mejilla – No te preocupes por eso, y ahora duerme.

\- Entonces todo valió la pena, lo importante es que es uno menos – dijo entre dormida y despierta, la poción había hecho efecto.

\- Nada vale la pena si te pierdo, mi vida – ella ya no me escuchó, pero era mi verdad. Yo, Draco Malfoy estaría perdido sin Hermione Granger.

Como cambiaban las cosas.


	2. El reloj de los Weasley

**Capítulo 2**

El Reloj de los Weasley

Me había quedado hipnotizada mirando el peculiar reloj; mi mente bullía con un montón de ideas.

Siempre había creído que las guerras eran una muestra clara de cuan idiotas podemos llegar a ser los seres humanos: muggles y magos. Total, una guerra era una guerra; se librara con una espada, con bombas o con hechizos. Al final siempre quedaba el mismo saldo: destrucción, dolor, muerte y caos. Había leído la historia de las grandes guerras mundiales y siempre terminaba horrorizada al ver de lo que era capaz la humanidad. Y ahora, ya no eran los libros los que me contaban de la destrucción, no eran fotos las que me mostraban los desoladores escenarios, no era mi imaginación la que permitía suponer como habían sido las cosas. Esta vez era la experiencia: estaba viviendo y siendo parte de una guerra. Mágica, ciertamente pero guerra al fin y al cabo. Cada día se sabía de un nuevo ataque, en un día bueno solo eran un par de lugares los afectados, pero en los peores eran decenas de sitios; que al final resultábamos insuficientes para cubrir tanto espacio.

Los mortífagos parecían multiplicarse a una velocidad escalofriante. Por cada uno de ellos que era apresado, había cinco nuevos en libertad. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Fácilmente: yo era una aurora y a diario intentábamos combatir a esos criminales, pero todos nuestros esfuerzos parecían inútiles, era como una hormiga luchando contra un elefante. Y ese era precisamente el motivo de mi desesperación, yo sabía cuanta falta hacía en el campo de batalla, no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder combatientes y dejando la modestia a un lado, yo era la mejor en mi campo y sin duda mi ausencia debía resentirse, pese a que Harry haría un excelente trabajo; pero no podía evitar sentir esta sensación de impotencia. Yo no estaba hecha para aguardar sentada a que las cosas pasaran frente a mis narices, no, yo estaba acostumbrada a la acción, a batirme a duelo con esos rufianes, me alegraba cada vez que uno era detenido. La adrenalina que recorría mis venas cuando combatía me daba una sensación insuperable. Y ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar era triste darme cuenta que había caído en ese grupo de gente a la que tanto despreciaba, siempre había mirado mal a los soldados porque no encontraba justificación para matar a tanta gente, incluso cuando era con el ideal de defender algo que consideramos nuestro: sea una bandera, la familia o las ciudades. Odiaba cuando daban declaraciones en las que decían que estaban defendiendo al país, que era en respuesta al ataque iniciado por los contrarios; porque en esa "respuesta" caían inocentes, y eso no podía soslayarse de ninguna manera.

Mientras seguía absorta en mis pensamientos salte al recuerdo del momento en que ese reloj tan único había pasado a formar parte de mi vida: desde que entré a la Madriguera por primera vez, y en un instante que ni siquiera noté yo también pasé a formar parte de él. A las pequeñas agujas que inicialmente solo eran imágenes de los Weasley con el paso de los años se fueron sumando otras fotografías: un Harry despistado; un Fleur perfecta como siempre, una peculiar aguja que era la única que tenía dos personas le pertenecía a Remus y Tonks, y ahí en otra aguja, una yo mucho más joven y sin tantas cicatrices en el alma me daba una sonrisa sincera y llena de esperanzas. De hecho, casi todos sonreíamos despreocupadamente en las respectivas fotos. Todos menos uno, y no, no era Percy como cabría esperar; incluso el más serio de los pelirrojos sonreía discretamente en la foto del reloj, la única persona cuya imagen no evocaba la sonrisa que todos los demás teníamos era precisamente la última persona que yo hubiese imaginado que estaría alguna vez en ese reloj, pero las cosas cambian y vaya que yo lo sabía.

\- ¿En qué piensas hija? – me dijo el señor Weasley tocando suavemente mi hombro. Tan abstraída estaba que no había notado su acercamiento.

\- En cuánto cambian las cosas, Arthur – dije mirándolo cariñosamente.

\- Así es pequeña, cambian, a veces para bien otras no tanto, pero en definitiva nada se queda estático, es el ciclo de las cosas.

\- Sí, tienes razón; como siempre – le sonreí – Pero alguna vez imaginaste que este reloj pasaría a tener tantos integrantes. Casi que ya no puede llamarse Reloj de los Weasley.

\- Y eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado Hermione – dijo él con un gesto soñador – Siempre quisimos una familia enorme: muchos hijos, nietos y así. y saber que todos ustedes ahora son parte de nosotros me llena de felicidad y a Molly incluso más, ella tiene un corazón tan grande que ha hecho cabida para cada uno de ustedes y los ha acogido como hijos – Arthur se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado – Deja de pensar pequeña, no te estreses, todos estarán bien y mientras no te recuperes no puedes hacer nada.

\- Lo sé, Arthur. Pero me siento impotente – dije mirándolo fijamente – Ya quiero que esto acabe – y Arthur sabía que no me refería solamente a mi convalecencia sino a la guerra en sí.

\- Yo también pequeña, pero recuerda que a pesar de todos somos una gran familia y estamos juntos en esto y eso es lo que importa. Las cosas han cambiado para nuestro bien – Le sonreí en respuesta y me quedé en mi sitio, mirando el reloj de los Weasley, en particular aquella foto en la que su ocupante fue incapaz de sonreír.

Quizás ese gesto oscuro era el único que estaba acorde con lo que apuntaba el reloj: PELIGRO MORTAL. Estaba segura de que si ahora nos tomaran una foto a cada uno de nosotros para reemplazar la que ya había, todos tendríamos el mismo gesto sombrío que vestía la cara de mi novio, parecía mentira llamarlo de esa forma y sobre todo sentirlo tan hondo en mi corazón; a él: al que un día fue mi enemigo, con el que intercambié miles de insultos y unos cuantos hechizos; pero como decía las cosas cambian y mi novio era uno de los mejores ejemplos, había sido difícil aceptar su cambio porque con el paso del tiempo y de las circunstancias nos habíamos vuelto desconfiados y sin duda no era sencillo creer que un declarado enemigo nuestro se había cambiado al bando de la luz, pero lo demostró con hechos no con palabras, se tragó todos nuestros insultos y malos modos, aguantó la desconfianza y el escrutinio permanente al que estaba sometido y salió airoso, pese a que había demostrado que su cambio era real y nos había convencido a la mayoría fue en una de las tantas batallas que hemos librado cuando arriesgó su vida para salvar la del señor Weasley que terminó por ganarse el cariño y respeto de todos. Hasta de los más renuentes, entiéndase Ron. Sí, esa aguja era la prueba contundente de que las cosas cambian y a veces para bien. Ahora todos éramos parte de un todo, y mi novio; Draco Malfoy era parte de esa gran familia.


	3. El Guardapelo de Slytherin

**Capítulo 3**

El Guardapelo de Slytherin

En el patio de aquella casa de particular disposición estaba una pareja sentada en una mecedora doble, abrigados con una manta de rayas que les protegía de la fresca brisa. Parecían encerrados en su propio mundo: un mundo para dos. No querían recordar que una cruda guerra se cernía a su alrededor; ni que ella había sido presa de una maldición desconocida de la que ni siquiera sabían a ciencia cierta si tendría o no consecuencias. Él la abrazaba protectoramente, quería refugiarla del mundo y sus males; la amaba más que a nadie y no podía siquiera imaginar el perderla. Entendía cómo se sentía, habían sido muchos los riesgos que habían corrido y alto el precio pagado por obtener ese horrorcrux: habían tenido tres bajas y varios heridos incluida ella. Y al final de los finales había sido en vano porque el guardapelo que estaba tan bien resguardado era falso, no era el auténtico Guardapelo de Slytherin.

Entre tantas cosas que habían sucedido necesitaban algo que les devolviera la fe, y encontrar uno de esos malditos artefactos sería indudablemente una inyección de vitalidad para el bando de la luz, una esperanza de que las cosas pudieran salir bien para ellos. Pero este revés les había dejado un mal sabor de boca. En especial a ella, que había tomado lo de su convalecencia lo mejor posible solo por creer que el sacrificio había valido la pena, por tener un horrorcrux en mano. Nadie lo había tomado muy bien, pero su mirada desvalida había hecho a su corazón estrujarse.

\- Amor, sabes que a pesar de todo esto, tarde o temprano las cosas estarán a nuestro favor – dije mirándola mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos.

\- Sí, lo sé. Solo que es difícil no sentirse perdida – dijo volteando levemente su rostro para mirarme.

\- Nunca estaremos perdidos, porque nos tenemos unos a los otros – besé su sien – Y sin importar cuan feas se pongan las cosas, lucharemos hasta el final – quería transmitirle un poco de esperanza.

\- Mientras tú estés a mi lado, todo esfuerzo vale la pena – dijo ella suavemente, sin mirarme, pero no hacía falta.

Seguimos abrazados un rato más, lo necesitábamos. Dispersos por la casa los demás también estaban buscando consuelo de alguna manera: Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban hablando de Quidditch en el patio delantero, Fleur y Molly discutían sobre algún platillo nuevo en un rincón del comedor. Tonks y Remus estaban igual que nosotros en una tumbona un poco alejada. Y los demás veían una película; desde que Arthur había traído un televisor y un DVD modificados mágicamente a la Madriguera, la caja los había hipnotizado, no perdían oportunidad de ver películas que generalmente eran recomendadas por Harry o Hermione.

\- Amor, ¿quieres ir a ver la película? – le pregunté después de un rato mirando a la nada.

\- No, la verdad no. Porque mejor no aprovechamos que todos están ocupados en sus asuntos y nos vamos a la habitación – dijo sugerentemente mi novia.

\- Mi recatada novia me está haciendo una propuesta indecente, ¿o lo imaginé? – susurré en su oído mientras lo acariciaba con mis labios.

\- Tu recatada novia te propuso ir a la habitación, que tu imagines cosas, es diferente. Eso solo habla de tu forma de interpretar lo que yo te digo – dijo lo más seriamente que pudo, pero mis caricias tenían efectos. Vaya que los tenían.

\- Bueno, entonces rectifico: Es tu novio que no es nada recatado el que te hace una propuesta indecente, ¿aceptas?

En respuesta Hermione se meció suavemente sobre mis caderas, ni que decir de mi inmediata reacción. Nos levantamos y entramos lo más discretamente posibles, y como dije: todos estaban encerrados en sus propias actividades y ni siquiera nos miraron. Llegamos a la habitación casi corriendo y una vez que cerramos la puerta, nos olvidamos de guerras, de horrorcruxes y de todo lo que no fuera nosotros.

La tomé de los hombros y miré sus ojos perdiéndome en ellos, nos acercamos lentamente y tomé sus labios entre los míos con hambre, la amaba tan intensamente que era una necesidad física tenerla junto a mí.

La desvestí lentamente, solté suave y pausadamente cada botón de su blusa hasta que la retiré totalmente, su pantalón desapareció con la misma suavidad y aunque mis ansias eran muchas hoy más que nunca necesitaba ser lento, demostrarle cuanto la amaba y que siempre estaría junto a ella. Una vez que ella estuvo en ropa interior fue mi turno, me desvestí hasta quedar totalmente desnudo con mucha más prisa que la que había utilizado en ella. Con dulzura y entre besos la conduje a la cama. Besé sus hombros y retiré cada tira, ubiqué el broche en la parte delantera y quité su sostén, acaricié sus senos reverentemente con mis manos y con mis labios, succioné sus pezones dándole placer y concediéndomelo a mí, quería que ella disfrutara y a juzgar por su cara y sus gemidos estaba haciéndolo y mucho.

Retiré la parte inferior de su ropa interior y mi miembro que estaba más que dispuesto casi saltó de alegría, me cercioré de que estaba lista para recibirme. Por esta noche ya no jugaría más, ambos nos necesitábamos. Uní nuestras partes íntimas y fue el cielo, aún no había llegado a la penetración pero era una sensación maravillosa sentir su piel ardiente rozar mi zona, después de unas pocas caricias más, tomé mi miembro y lo conduje a su interior, nos acoplamos como cada vez que estábamos juntos. Éramos una combinación perfecta, nuestros cuerpos juntos cantaban una melodía única. Después de un tiempo y unos cuantos movimientos, en perfecta sincronía alcanzamos el clímax, abrazados el uno al otro, sin separarnos ni un milímetro. Rodamos hasta quedar ella encima de mí, la abracé y besé su frente. Ella me miró con su cara aun resplandeciente por el placer vivido y me dijo:

\- Te amo Draco Malfoy, con todo lo que tengo y te ofrezco lo que soy.

\- Yo te amo Hermione Granger, más allá de la vida o la muerte, simplemente te amo.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más nos quedamos dormidos, pegados el uno al otro y así recibimos al nuevo día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Después de la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Draco, había despertado con nuevas esperanzas, yo sabía que a lo largo de esta guerra muchas cosas nos saldrían mal, perderíamos a muchos y tendríamos que ser más fuertes que nunca en esos momentos donde las fuerzas parecían abandonarnos. Pero mientras tomaba mi jugo, busqué con la mirada a mi novio y estaba jugando y riendo animadamente con Fred y George. Esa simple imagen fue una revelación para mí: las cosas cambiaban y en nuestro caso, sería para bien.


End file.
